Until You Come Back Home
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: "She couldn't even remember how they'd gotten here. How her husband suddenly became her enemy." Letty comes face-to-face with Dom since his shocking betrayal. Set to "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" by Zayn featuring Taylor Swift.


**So, I'm freaking out over the trailers that have been released for The Fate of the Furious. I literally fell out of my chair when Dom and Cipher kissed. I know everything will be explained and we'll all be like "Duh! That's why he did it." Because I know Vin and Michelle wouldn't stand for something like this unless it made absolute sense and Letty gets to be the badass to save her man. I hope she kicks Cipher's ass. Anyway, this just kind of popped into my head when I saw the trailer and heard this song on the radio. It's just a short oneshot where Letty is face-to-face with Dom for the first time since he's joined Cipher. Not much, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy it and I'm also adding a chapter to** _ **Life in Quarter Miles**_ **tonight so check it out too!**

 **-Lacey**

" **I Don't Wanna Live Forever" Zayn feat. Taylor Swift**

 _I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

He looked the same.

Her eyes scrutinized every inch of him, but she couldn't find anything different about him, save for what he was wearing.

He still looked like the same man that she had fallen in love with. The same man that she had married. The same man that had followed her to London. And now she stood before him like they had the night he found her.

Except this time, he had the gun.

The one in her waistband suddenly felt like it was on fire against her skin. This wasn't London and he wasn't a stranger. He was her husband and he was pointing a pistol at her with a steady hand.

She couldn't even remember how they'd gotten here. How her husband suddenly became her enemy. But in one day, her world was turned completely upside down. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

It was like Dom to make decisions without her, to be the protector. There was a reason he was working with Cipher against them, she just didn't know what it was yet. But from the moment Dom rammed into Hobbs, she made it her mission to find out. Or die trying.

He had promised forever, again on the island of Cuba, where they were far away from trouble, but it still seemed to find them anyway. He'd tried to protect her even then, to convince her to stay behind and out of danger. It didn't have to be her fight, he'd said.

But forever just wasn't the same without him.

So, she'd followed him into the line of fire as she had so many times before, and just like she'd promised she would. Together, they were unstoppable.

But then somehow, she found herself here. Standing in front of a man that _looked_ like her husband, but acted like his evil doppelganger. And it broke her heart that in this moment, she couldn't believe with absolute certainty that he wouldn't pull that trigger.

"Dom," She whispered, her voice vulnerable and weak. She was looking for any sign that the real Dom was in there, a flash of hope.

But as she took one step toward him, her breath hitched in her throat as a clicking sound met her ears.

She quickly pulled her own gun from her waistband and, with a shaking hand, raised it until the barrel was aimed at his chest. And like the moment her memories flooded back into her head, she saw their lives together flash before her eyes.

" _You gonna stick by me?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _It's going to be okay, baby. I love you."_

" _Did I arrive just in time for an adventure?"_

" _Letty, you always get here just in time for something."_

" _You feel that? How could you be three thousand miles away from that?"_

" _I can't."_

" _We have eternity in this moment."_

" _You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."_

" _I love you, Letty. I will always love you."_

" _You got this?"_

" _You bet your ass, papa."_

" _Letty, jump! I've got you."_

" _What else do you know about me?"_

" _About you? Everything."_

" _I remember everything. I remember it all."_

" _It's about time."_

She couldn't live in a world without him, and if he was going to make her choose between his life or hers, she would always choose his. Because a life without him was a life with no meaning. She didn't belong in a world where he wasn't by her side.

She could feel the familiar sting in her eyes and a single tear slipped past her lashes, leaving a wet path down her right cheek.

Then her sorrow filled eyes met his and for a moment he faltered, the intense look in his eyes softening. And that was all she needed to see.

She breathed an uneven breath and dropped her hand, letting the gun fall from her trembling fingers. Taking slow steps toward him, she stopped when she could reach out and grab the barrel of the gun. Taking hold of it, she lined it up over her heart and took another step until it was pressed against her. Releasing it, she dropped her hand to her side and rolled her eyes up to meet his.

She watched as his jaw tensed and he swallowed hard, adjusting the gun in his grip. She felt more pressure as he pressed the barrel harder, but she could feel the slight tremble of it against her.

With a shaky breath, she asked the question that had been haunting her. "What does she have over you?" She slowly reached a hand up to brush her fingers against his cheek. "I'm going to get you back, Dom. I promise. I won't stop until you come back home to me."

He wanted to answer her. The words were so close to spilling out of him, but he couldn't let them loose. Not while she was listening. Always listening. He was only able to keep the words inside because he knew the truth was that he didn't have to say a thing.

Letty believed in him and, despite what she had seen the past few days, she trusted him. And he trusted her to be the one to bring him back home.

Dom remained silent with only a quick jerk of his head that she wouldn't have even noticed had she not been touching him.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her at his acknowledgement of her words. She felt the pressure of the gun weaken as he dropped his arm.

He lingered in front of her for only a second before he left as quickly as he had come.

And she was left calling after him. "Dom! Dom!"

 _Until you come back home_


End file.
